Computing devices may include a central processor and main memory (e.g., random-access memory external to the processor). The processor may read data and instructions from the main memory, and may write execution results to the main memory. Some processors may include internal cache memory. The cache memory may stores copies of data blocks that are also stored in the main memory, and that may be required by the processor in the near future.